nariknetfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Melee for Power
Star Wars: The Melee for Power is a roleplay created by Narik Natasaki in the roleplaying community, Coloholics. It was created around the end of May, 2010. The roleplay is set in a non-canon Star Wars universe at around 4,000 BBY or so. Part 1 A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... The galaxy was creating its own central government, the Galactic Republic. But this didn't sit too well with the organizations already in power and also the ones that were rising to power. The Mandalorians, a proud race of human warriors, knew only to resort to violence and they did. They summoned their army and invaded the Republic planet of Onderon. They caught the Republic by surprise and now war is breaking out. The newly found Republic is confronted by its first enemy, one in a long line of future enemies, and it has turned to the Jedi Order, the peace makers of the galaxy for help. Little do the rest of the galaxy know that dark jedi, the sith, have returned to the planet Korriban and are building their strength. Other organizations are also imitating the Mandalorians. The Hutt organizations have banned together, creating the Hutt Empire, and are ready for war. The pirates have also assembled their armies and fleets. The new organization known as the Techno Union are constructing battle droids and will provide them to the highest bidder. And who knows? They might use them for galactic domination as well. This will be a war unlike any other! Part 2 You'd think that after the Sith Ruler and Mandalore the Champion fell, the war would come to an end right? Well you're dead wrong! The sith are back and their stronger than ever! Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, the Republic's opened fire on the jedi, its sworn protectors. The Republic's current chancellor, Argus, deemed the military general Rex and all jedi enemies of the Republic. What is going on? Is the chancellor really evil or is someone behind him pulling the strings? The Techno Union, biding its time after the first part of the war has grown to be noticed by the galaxy at large as its droid army will start to march on planet after planet. The pirates are back as well having been led by Eoafo to safety while the war erupted around them. The sith have also started to come together under leadership of sith lords like Darth Enigma and Darth Malgus. The Trade Union is also another player in this oversized galactic game of chess. No one knows what the Trade Union will do. Not to mention the Mandalorians, they've grown to become the supreme force taking down planet after planet unopposed under leadership of Mandalorian Generals and Cyrus Tyranus. Then we have yet more to be seen hiding out waiting for their chance to get in on the action. But wait, who's that? He says his name is Darth Strodous. This does not bode well for the galaxy as citizens and civilians sit in hush silence waiting and watching to see which faction will emerge victorious over all. This is truely a war like no other! Category:Browse Category:Roleplays